


Happy Anniversary

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Date Night, Hopeless Romantic Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, fiance's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Nathaniel was panicking, this date - with the love of his life mind you - held the fate of the rest of his romantic life on its shoulders. This could make or break his relationship with Marc, but he was fairly confident that the writer would say yes.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Kudos: 11





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CawCawItsCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts).



Nathaniel was panicking, this date - with the love of his life mind you - held the fate of the rest of his romantic life on its shoulders. This could make or break his relationship with Marc, but he was  _ fairly confident _ that the writer would say yes.

He had the whole thing planned out, first he would take him to the theatre to watch “A Midsummer Night's Dream” - the writers favorite play - in the best seats money could buy, then he would bring him to “Bar Italia Brasserie” where they would enjoy a 3 course meal, at the end of the night he would sign the check then lead Marc to the park where they first met. And if all went well he wouldn’t have a boyfriend, but a fiancee.

He stared at the velvet box in his hands “Ok Nath you got this, you got this.” He knocked upon the door to Marc’s apartment, the noiret practically broke the door open in his excitement.

Nathaniel chuckled “At least I’m not the only nervous one here” offering his arm to the - now embarrassed - writer, who took it gratefully.

The artist took a moment to admire his outfit, it was a tuxedo but it was styled in an almost dress like form. The subtle goat tracing up the pant leg told him it was designed by Marinette, similar to his fox suit that had subtle orange accents and a large almost kitsune on his back in a slightly darker black then the rest of the suit. His long black hair tied into a low ponytail by a white ribbon.

  
  
  


The night went off without a hitch, they stood in the park exactly on schedule. Nathaniel took a deep breath,  _ ok Nath you got this, just like you practiced _ .

Inhaling and exhaling, Nathaniel turned to Marc and clasped his hands in his own “Marc, we have been dating for 6 years now, and I can confidently say these past 6 years have been the best of my life. I don't regret a moment, the good ones and the bad ones are still amazing, because I have you in them.” Nathaniel lowered himself on his knee and pulled out his ring, momentarily ignoring Marc’s gasp, “So I have to ask you, Marcius Jacques Anciel, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Marc stood there, shock still, before reaching into his own pocket and pulling out a matching velvet box. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Nathaniel smiled as he slipped the ring on his  _ fiancee's  _ finger, before the writer returned the favor.

Nathaniel grabbed the back of Marc’s head - probably messing up his hair but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn - and yanked him down into a kiss. Fireworks exploded as his tongue explored the taller’s mouth, as he licked into every corner and crevice, determined to taste all of his lover.

“I’m gonna love you until my lungs give out. Oh and Marc? Happy anniversary baby.”


End file.
